What They Dream Of
by AddictedToDelena
Summary: Elena worries over Damons true intentions, and if her heart really belongs to the right brother.


_**A short Fan Fiction Damon/Elena Style XD**_

_**First try at something like this so be kind to me...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries.**_

_**Oh, I would love to own Damon...Who wouldn't? It's a sin that he isn't mine.**_

_**Influenced mostly by the books and partially by the TV Series.**_

_**Set after the tomb is opened.**_

_Dear Diary,_

_As you know from my previous entries, ever since we helped Damon open the tomb I have been seeing him differently than I used to. He and I are a lot closer now. We talked a lot, he told me that he used all the time since Katherine changed him wasting away, waiting for an opportunity to get her out of the tomb. He shouted at me when I tried to cheer him up, so I left him alone for a bit to give him time to think in the hope that he would be OK. I came back later that night and found him drunker than I have ever seen him, which is saying something for someone like him, sprawled out on a couch in the den. I found myself being drawn to him, wanting to help, as I am when any of my friends are in distress, but as I leaned over to comfort him..._

Elena paused in her writing, sighing and rubbing her eyes. So many things were rolling in her mind, she couldn't focus on what to write first. Pushing her diary to one side and placing her pen next to it, she stretched in her chair and gazed out of the window, glad that she had closed it before the rain had started. She didn't know if she was ready to write what exactly had happened that night in the boarding house. Deciding that she would get a glass of milk to ease her headache, she wandered slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen. _"Getting all this stuff out of my head should help my headache as well, when I finally start writing that is..."_ She thought to herself.

She dawdled into her room, hoping that the break from writing would make it easier to blurt everything out in one go. Closing the door quietly so that she didn't disturb her family, she wandered over to the desk. She was just about to sit down at the desk when she spotted her window was open, the curtains billowing wildly in the strong wind. "How strange.." she thought out loud, she was sure she had closed it earlier...She strode over and slammed the window shut against the wind, shuddering slightly at the chill in the air.

"Hello Elena..." Came the soft whisper from the far corner of her bedroom. She dropped her milk in shock, but his quick vampire reflexes caught it before it could spill, leaving them only a millimeter apart from each other. "Damon..." Elena whispered cautiously, jumping from the chair and backing away to put some space between their way too close bodies. "What do you want? What are you doing here?" Placing the glass of milk on the window seat, Damon matched her moves, he took a step forward as soon as she stepped backwards and she soon found herself without ground, Damon right in front of her, just as sturdy and strong as the wall now behind her back.

Damon leaned, brushing his lips gently against her ear, he whispered into it slowly "The same thing I wanted in the den Elena...The same thing I have wanted since you got me out of the rut I was in after we opened the tomb..." He paused, waiting for a response. When none came he brushed his lips against the sweet spot behind her ear gently and nibbled her earlobe to get her attention. Elena sighed at the sensation, finding it hard to concentrate with him being so close and being so intimate. "I..I can't do that Damon, that's why I left before..." Elena whispered the statement timidly, pulling away from his grasp and moving away from him along the wall. Eventually she hit a corner, there was nowhere to run from this anymore. Just avoid him in general, that was ment to be the plan, she thought quickly. But that's not working right now...As long as I act like he's not here, I should be able to get through this.

Damon gazed at her intensely, apparently she was suddenly finding the carpet very interesting, and she was attempting to hide a bad case of the shakes. He made his mind up right then, he couldn't watch her suffer like this anymore. He reached out and touched her chin gently, tilting it up gently, he purposely met her eyes, knowing that they were her one weakness.

She remembered holding him as he held back tears, those same strong brown eyes full of hurt and disappointment. She remembered stroking his hair gently as she hugged him. How he had gone from such a depression to trying to seduce her so quickly, she would never know. One minute she was holding him, the next he had her pinned to the couch and was kissing her neck and shoulders fiercely. All this was going through her head as he leaned back in and gently pushed her hair behind her neck. "I know you wanted to join in, just as I know you want it to happen again now. Don't think I can't hear your pretty little heart going ten to the dozen in your chest Elena."

Her breathing was shallow and very much out of her control as he trailed his lips gently down her throat and over her shoulder, tracing the same line he had made not so long ago in the den with his kisses. Their bodies were so close and his distinctive scent was starting to work it's magic, fogging her mind. She snapped out of it and sighed, slowly trying to push him off her as a single name ran into her mind. _**Stefan.**_ "Damon stop this. I can't do this to Stefan, it's not fair on him. I am not like Katherine, I don't want to have you both. And I especially don't want you to fight because of me."

Damon paused in his actions, and leaned back with his arms either side of her head. "You really think that after all this, that I see you as Katherine? I know you are not her or else you wouldn't care at all, not for me, not for Stefan, not for anyone but yourself. That is what makes you so different from her. Maybe at first I thought you were because I didn't know you and you looked like her, but I don't anymore." Elena looked at him straight, trying to read his face for signs of his usual sarcasm, but instead found steady, serious eyes that had something foreign in them, something she had never seen Damon show before. Love? Her thoughts were concentrated firmly on getting away, but his body was so close, his arms pinning hers to the wall behind her and her heart was screaming out for more of him. Just one touch, it begged quietly.

"Damon...I.." He cut her off as his lips crashed into hers, claiming her at last. She hesitated to respond at first, more out of surprise than out of not wanting. He softly moved his lips to push hers apart, demanding a response from her. Her head took over and she was about to push him off, but he had other ideas. She felt his tongue venture out, boldly brushing her non pliant lips, slowly caressing her hair and neck in all the right places. She couldn't hold off any longer as a wave of his scent flooded her, fogging her doubts making her head finally give way to her heart. She responded in a burst of pent up passion, want and lust. His hands explored her body, and she found herself leaning against the wall as he lifted her gently, his mouth gently working down her neck to a sensitive spot she never knew she had. Elena moaned as he nipped and kissed at her neck, wrapping her legs around him gently to make sure she didn't fall, she could feel him smirk slightly and he bucked into her, making her gasp as she realised how turned on he really was.

Just then there was a knock on her door, Elena turned in surprise towards the noise, the sudden jolt of the knocking sending her back to reality. She groaned loathing whoever was at the door, but before she could ask Damon to hide and wait, he disappeared leaving her giving evils to nothing as she went to investigate who was at the door…

...-...

**AN: YAY UPDATE! Guess What...I'M BACK! I got inspired and this story is now in progress again :P Thanks for all your lovely reviews so far :D :D I'm now working on Chap 2! Keep an eye out!**


End file.
